


A Boy and His Bot

by CookieWaffle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 1980s, AU, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Robot/Human Relationships, Transformer Sparklings, terrible outdated 80s slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieWaffle/pseuds/CookieWaffle
Summary: In the year 1984, young Spike Witwicky discovers what seems to be a crashed alien spacecraft. What he finds inside it will change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this fic has been sitting in my drafts for I think over a year. Figured I might as well just post it.
> 
> If people seem to like it, I may try to work on it more!

YEAR: 1984

It was a small town not far from the city. Everyone knew each other and there were rarely problems with crime. Parents let their children out to play without worry, as long as they watched for cars and didn’t leave town. A young boy who went by the nickname “Spike” however, was sometimes a risk taker.  
Not much matters when you’re 8 years old. Just cartoons, toys, video games, and having fun with your friends. Politics, the government, taxes? Foreign concepts most children that age don’t understand. That’s grown up stuff, right now is for fun and adventure. Today called Spike on an adventure, and he was going to follow that call.  
It was two nights before when it fell from the sky. It caused a noise so loud that it shook the small town, breaking windows and causing panic everywhere. His friends couldn’t agree on what it was. Carly thought it was a comet, Chip thought it was fallen space debris from a satellite, but Spike thought it might be alien invaders. The others didn’t believe him and said he was playing too many video games. He knew they were being dumb though, how could someone play too many video games? His father had to be the worst though. He said he wasn’t allowed anywhere near the crash site. He didn’t understand, grownups never understood. He just had to go! What if there really were alien invaders? That day he was determined to investigate. He asked his friends to go, but they were being a bunch of babies. Their parents also told them to stay away, but how could they listen to their parents when the whole human race could be at steak? Drastic times call for drastic measures! He didn’t care what they thought, he was going wether they were coming along or not!  
Today was Saturday, so no school or homework the next day, meaning he could stay up late to sneak out and explore. He heard a rumor at school about there being a huge crater the size of a house left by the impact in the nearby farm’s carrot field, so it couldn’t be that hard to find.  
In his room he prepared. He gathered what he needed. His bike helmet, a strap-on flashlight, his trusty NERF gun, a box of bang snaps, and two broken NES controllers that Chip had modified into nunchucks by tying the cords together.  
He made his departure when his dad fell asleep watching sports on T.V, which happened every night around the same time. He snuck out through the back door with is bike and rode off into the night. He had never been out at night all alone like this before, it was honestly kinda scary, but he kept on. It took about 25 minutes to get to the farm, but to him it felt more like 25 years. He was really starting to reconsider his choices. It was dark out, and he was a kid all alone. What if the aliens came out and attacked? He had his defenses, but were they enough? Well, he was already here, might as well go out to investigate anyways.  
Spike walked his bike out to the carrot field. There was yellow caution tape everywhere, looks like the police were trying to investigate themselves. Maybe they had already caught the alien? He hoped so.  
It was not long until he came across it, and it really was a sight to behold. The crater wasn’t just the size of a house, it was bigger than a house! But the object in the center didn’t look that big. It was a shiny metallic color, so Carly was wrong, it wasn’t a comet that hit the field. Spike nervously climbed in, taking slow, quiet steps. No one seemed to be around, but maybe the alien had camouflage powers.  
When he got closer, he could make out the shape more. It was smooth, round, and pod-shaped. He didn’t think broken pieces of satellites looked like that, so Chip was likely wrong as well. Spike could feel the anxiety rush through him. He held out his NERF gun preparing for a possible alien attack. He inched closer, and closer, until the tip of his gun was nearly touching it. There was no doubt about it, this was alien, but thankfully it didn’t look like it had been opened yet. Spike wondered if he should just leave it alone, let the police deal with it. However, curiosity got the better of him. He cautiously reached out his hand and touched it. Nothing happened, and let out a sigh of relief.  
The pod was not featureless. It had strange writing on it, likely in an alien language. He knocked on it, it sounded hollow. It had to be made out of metal he was sure, but what kind of metal? Alien metal? He wished Chip had come along with him, he knew a lot of nerd stuff that would have been really useful at that time.  
There seemed to be an opening on the pod, but it was shut tight, perhaps for the better. Still though? What could be in it? What did this alien look like? Did it have tentacles? Fangs? Acid blood? Perhaps it was a man-eating blob or maybe even a virus? He figured he probably shouldn’t mess with it, but 8 year olds don’t always follow their common sense. He knocked on the pod again, then slammed it, then kicked it. Still nothing, huh. Maybe it was broken? Spike looked at the pod and rubbed his chin. Maybe he could activate it with something else. He took out a few snap pops and threw them at the pod, they burst open with loud snaps, as they were designed to. Spike let out a frustrated huff.

“Come on!” he shouted.

“click, click, click.”

The sound made him jump.

“Fwoosh.”

The pod’s door flung open. Spike screamed and dropped his gun. Without a second thought he took out his modified NES nunchucks and swung them at the alien that was sure to be inside. In doing so he almost immediately smacked himself in the face and was knocked back.

“Ow!” he winced and rubbed his nose.

He cautiously stood back up and stepped closer to the open pod. He readied his nunchucks again as he peered inside. Something stumbled out, and he jumped back. He looked at it and it was... a toy robot?  
He inched closer to it and poked it. Yea, it looked like a toy. It was small, not even half his size, only a little bit bigger than his Voltron toy when he combines all the lions together. Maybe it was an alien toy from an alien kid? That was kinda cool actually, but not as cool as seeing an actual alien.  
The toy had a yellow paint job and horns on it’s head, it looked cool. Even though Spike didn’t get to see a real alien, he at least got a cool new addition to his action figure collection. He picked it up, it was kinda weird. It wasn’t stiff and able to stand up on it’s own like a normal robot toy, it was limp and floppy like a ragdoll. Maybe it was an alien doll? Maybe he should leave it then, he didn’t want to get made fun of by the other kids. But... it was a cool looking robot, so maybe they wouldn’t be able to tell.  
It’s eyes were closed like it was sleeping, weird. He pried and eyelid open, what he saw surprised him. A bright, glowing, blue eye. The eye moved to look at him and he jumped and dropped it. It... It was alive!  
The toy robot, which now appeared to be a real robot, hit the dirt ground with a light “thud”. It slowly got up to it’s feet, looking confused and disoriented. It’s big round glowing eyes blinked open and looked up at Spike, who could only stand there in shock. Both seemed equally surprised by the other’s presence. Spike took a step closer and the little yellow robot backed away, but now it’s focus was on something else. It’s gaze was focused towards something on the ground beside him. Spike looked towards that direction as well, it was his NERF gun. The little robot’s eyes were locked on to it, not moving a gear. Spike picked it up, and the robot quickly scurried back into the pod. Spike looked at the gun. 

“Does it know what a gun is?” he wondered. He stepped closer to the pod. “Don’t worry, it’s just a toy!” he said.

He held out the gun for the robot to see, but it didn’t understand and let out a noise that sounded exactly like the high-pitched scream of a terrified child. Then it started bawling, it’s tears the color of orange motor oil. It’s voice seemed almost human, but with a metallic sound to it.  
Spike was worried about someone hearing all the noise and getting caught, so he tried to reassure it again.

“The bullets are fake! They’re made of foam! See?” He took out one of the soft orange bullets and offered it to the robot.

It’s volume lowered, but it was still sniffling. How do robots sniffle?  
It looked at the foam bullet in the boy’s hand. It slowly reached out a hand and poked it gently, then pulled back. Seeing that the object was harmless after touching it, the robot’s body became less tense. It then slowly took the bullet from Spike’s hand and examined it for a while. It turned it around, squished it, bent it, then shoved it in it’s mouth. 

“Hey! I need those!” Spike scolded the robot. 

It flinched and lowered it’s head in submission. Spike then felt guilty.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.” he said. “Just don’t eat those okay?”

“Hey? Who’s out there?!” 

Oh no! They were heard! Before the little robot could process what was going on, Spike grabbed it and the rest of his things and stumbled out of the crater as quickly as he could. He placed the robot in his bike basket and rode away. The robot clung on to the basket for dear life, having no idea what was going on. As soon as Spike got back home he took the robot, ran into the house, upstairs to his room, and shut the door behind him. He set the robot down and collapsed to the ground panting out of breath. 

“Man that was close!” he said.

The robot sat on the ground looking up at him, it’s head tilted to the side looking like a confused puppy.  
Now that they were in the light, Spike could see more details on the robot. It’s body was colored mostly yellow, and parts of the legs, arms, and torso were black. It’s face was the only part that was colored white. It had a mouth and nose, just like a human, but no visible ears. It’s head looked like it could be wearing a helmet of some sort, maybe it wasn’t actually apart of the robot’s body? Were the horns apart of the helmet or the head itself? Would it be mean to try and take it off? Probably. There was also a mysterious red symbol on it’s chest that sort of looked like a face. What did it mean?

“What are you anyway?” Spike asked.

The robot didn’t understand the question. 

“Are you a boy robot or a girl robot?”

The robot just blinked at him.

“Well... I don’t know what to call you... Are you okay with being called a boy?”

The robot couldn’t understand.

Spike sighed. “Do you even care?”

The, what Spike thought was a “boy robot” made a noise that almost sounded like it could be a word, but not a word that Spike understood. He figured it could be an alien language. He may have not been able to understand it, but it did mean that the robot was able to speak, and could probably learn english!

“My name is Samuel Witwicky, but everyone just calls me Spike.” Spike said to the robot.

The robot still did not understand. 

He pointed to himself. “Spike. I am Spike.” 

The robot looked at him for a moment, then slowly started to speak. “Ssss-Spiiike.” 

Spike’s eyes lit up. “Yea! That’s right! My name is Spike! Now what’s your name?”

He pointed to the robot, and it just looked at him again. 

Spike pointed to himself once more. “Spike.” Then he pointed back to the robot. 

This time it seemed to make sense. The robot pointed to himself and made an incomprehensible static noise. There was no way Spike, or any other human for that matter could pronounce that.

“Hm, maybe I’ll have to come up with a nickname for you later.” he said.

The robot caught a glance of something in the corner of his eye. He seemed to have spotted Spike’s Voltron. The robot got up and wandered over to the toy. A big smile crossed his face, and he waved at it. When it didn’t respond he seemed confused. Then he lightly poked it and it fell over. The soft “clank” when it hit the ground startled him. His bottom lip began to quiver. Uh oh, here come the tears again. 

“No, no he’s not real!” Spike said, trying to come up with a quick solution to prevent the crying. He picked up the toy and detached one of the arms in front of the robot. “See?”

The robot stood there with a horrified expression on his face. Then the screaming started. 

“Oh shit... Hey chill out, it’s plastic! He can’t get hurt!” Spike detached the other arm. 

This action only made the screaming grow louder. Then the robot ran from him and hid under his bed. Spike had to come up with something quick. He dad was a heavy sleeper, but this noise was loud enough to wake even him up. 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” he spoke calmly. “It’s just a toy, look.” 

Spike took one of Voltron’s detached arms and transformed it into a lion. The little robot stopped it’s noise and slowly crawled out from under the bed. Spike let put a sigh of relief. He held the toy robot Lion for his alien friend to see. 

He looked at it for a while, and then pointed at it and said, “Comber.”

What did that mean?  
He took the lion from Spikes hand and held it out in front of him.

“Please don’t eat it!” Spike said frantically. “It took me forever to collect all of them!” 

“Comber.” The robot said again. Then he gave the lion a hug.

Did he still think it was alive? 

“You’re just a baby aren’t you?” said Spike. 

The robot let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes.

“Are you sleepy? We should probably get to bed before my dad wakes up.” said Spike. “You have to sleep where no one can see you though, hmmm...”

Spike scanned his room for somewhere to put the baby robot. 

“The closet maybe? I can make you a bed.”

Spike went and made some space in his closet. He made a makeshift bed out of a pillow and a blanket.

He pointed. “Here baby robot, bed time.”

The robot tilted his head in confusion. 

Spike sighed. “Like this.” 

He got up on his bed and pretended to sleep.  
The robot gave an understanding look, then flopped on to the ground, passed out cold. Spike went and picked the robot off the floor, still asleep. Man, he was really out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little yellow robot gets into some shenanigans!

Spike had trouble falling asleep that night. The excitement of his discovery had him about as giddy as a kid could be. However the issue remained, what to do now? He couldn’t let any grown-ups know, or else they might call government and then the baby robot will be cut into little pieces and be experimented on! Spike knew he couldn’t let that happen! Maybe he could try to find the robot’s parents? But where could they be? Maybe he didn’t even have parents! Eventually, his exhaustion caught up to him and he drifted off to sleep. However, his rest was short-lived. 

Spike reluctantly forced his tired eyes to open when he felt something repeatedly poke him in the face. He awoke to to see two bright blue glowing spheres looking back at him. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be in bed baby robot...” Spike said sleepily.

Then, without warning, the little robot began heaving like a cat about to spit out a hairball.

“Ah! Don’t throw up on my bed!” Spike pleaded, now fully awake.

The robot, unable to understand the human’s protest, coughed up a a small orange object.

“Is that... my NERF gun bullet?” Spike questioned, very confused.

The robot just looked at him with an innocent smile on his face.

Spike picked up the foam bullet with the tips of his fingers, a bit grossed out by whatever slimy substance it was covered in.  
“Th-Thanks.... I guess?”

The robot let out a pleased buzz.

Spike giggled. “Hey, you sound kinda like a bee!”

The robot let out another buzz as his smile widened.

Spike giggled again. “Come to think of it, you’re small and yellow like a bee too! Ya know, usually I’m scared of bees, but you’re not so bad!”

The little robot then leaned over and nuzzled Spike affectionately, making even more of those buzzing sounds. It reminded Spike of how a cat purrs when it likes you.

“Ya know, I can’t just keep calling you robot. You need a name. How about Bumblebee? Because you sound like a bee!” Spike offered.

The little robot buzzed again, and this time even added in a little chirp.

“Then that settles it. I’ll call you Bumblebee!”

Spike and Bumblebee hung out in the room and played together for a while, not paying any attention to the time. Spike showed his new little friend how some of the things in his room worked. He showed him what the buttons on his toys did, how to turn on his desk lamp, and other various simple things. Spike was surprised to see what a fast learner Bumblebee was.  
In the middle of a game, Spike heard the sound of footsteps approaching his door.

“Hide!” Spike whispered loudly.

Much to Bumblebee’s alarm, Spike scooped him up without warning and scurried under his covers, the proceeding to fake being asleep.

The door softly opened and the voice of Spike’s father could be heard. “Hey buddy, time to get up for breakfast. I cooked some bacon!”

Spike let out a fake yawn and said, “Yea sure dad, I’ll be right up, just give me a sec.”

“Okay kiddo, but don’t take too long. I might eat all the bacon before you get there!” Spike’s dad said before he left the room.

Spike let out a sigh. “Whew, that was close!”

He got out of bed and set Bumblebee down on the floor. 

“Stay here little guy, I’ll be back real quick!” said Spike.

Bumblebee just gave him a confused look.

Spike left his room, closing the door behind him so that Bee wouldn’t go wandering off. He walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the table, where his father was just finishing his breakfast while reading the news paper. 

“You seem less tired than you usually are in the morning.” His father commented.

Spike was quick to come up with a terrible lie. “What? No. I’m super tired!” 

“You didn’t stay up all night reading comic books again did you?” his father probed.

“Uhh... Yea! That’s it! Sorry dad! I just got really invested and couldn’t stop reading!” Said Spike, using his dad’s assumption as an excuse.

“Eh, it’s alright. Just make sure to not do that on school nights.” His father said.

Just as Spike’s nerves were beginning to calm, he saw small figure scurry past the hallway behind his dad. Spike nearly spat out his cereal.

“I have to go to the bathroom!” He shouted a little too loudly.

“Uh... okay. Then go?” His father said, confused at the sudden loud statement.

Spike dashed down the hallway and frantically started looking for Bumblebee.

“How the heck did he got out?! I didn’t think he’d know how to open the door!”

He noticed that the door to the garage was left partially open. 

“OH NO NO NO!”

Spike rushed through the door, and was greatly relieved to find that the garage was closed.  
Still suspecting Bee was in there, Spike carefully looked around, whispering his name.

“Bumblebee! Pssst! Hey!”

Then he heard the familiar buzzing coming from the bed of his dad’s big red truck. 

“There you are!” Spike said when he finally spotted Bumblebee in the back of the truck.

Bee smiled at him and gave a little happy chirp before going back to doing whatever he was doing.  
He climbed to the roof of the truck, and started patting on it like he was playing the bongos.

“Hey! Get down from there bee!” Spike demanded.

Bee ignored him. He chirped and buzzed at the truck as he patted on it. Then he started to jump on it. It looked like he was trying to get it to do something.  
Bee opened his mouth and started to speak in his own language. But not at Spike. He was speaking... to the truck?

“What are you doing Bee?” 

Bumblebee, now starting to get frustrated, slid down the truck’s front window and landed on it’s hood.  
He jumped up and down, waving his arms around at the window. As usual for a truck, it gave no response.  
Bumblebee began to get teary-eyed. He started banging on the hood of the truck, much the Spike’s disapproval.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” 

But before Spike could stop him, one of Bee’s strikes left a small dent in the hood. This took both of them by surprise.

“Bumblebee! That’s my dad’s truck!” Spike scolded him, which only upset him further.

Tears began to stream down Bumblebee’s metal cheeks as he started to cry.

Spike could hear his father’s voice from the kitchen. “You alright in there? You’ve been gone for a while!”

“Uhh, I’m fine dad! I’ll be out in a sec!” Spike replied just before he rushed over to comfort Bee.

“Shhhhh! Calm down!”

It didn’t work. The crying proceeded.  
Spike frantically looked around for a quick solution. He remembered that there was a box of his old baby toys in the garage. He quickly went over to it and pulled out the first thing he saw.

“Here!” Spike said as put some old chewed up rainbow plastic keys in his hands. 

Bee immediately stopped crying and looked at them in awe. Spike quickly darted back to his room and placed Bee on the ground again. 

“Okay, seriously this time. STAY. HERE.”

Bumblebee seemed too preoccupied with the keys to care.

Spike walked back to the kitchen and sat back down.

“Took you long enough.” Was all his father said.

It didn’t take long before he saw Bumblebee scurrying by in the hallway yet again.  
Spike crammed the rest of his meal in his mouth as fast as he could.

“OKAY IM DONE BYE DAD.”

He got up and ran towards the hallway. 

His father just sighed and said, “Kids...”

Bumblebee didn’t get very far this time. Spike picked him up and took him back to his room, again. 

“I guess I’m going to need something better than keys to distract you. Hmmm...” 

Then an idea popped into his head.

“I know!” 

Spike went over to the dresser in his room and opened the big doors on it, relieving a small TV inside.

“If this doesn’t keep you put, than nothing will.”

He took out the remote and turned the TV on. Bumblebee immediately became fixated on the screen.  
Spike changed the channel to a cartoon. Bumblebee’s face lit up with a bright smile as he watched some cutesy colorful ponies dance around on the screen.

“Ugh, My Little Pony? This is a girl’s cartoon. You don’t want to watch this.” Spike said before he changed the channel to a different cartoon. “This show is great! It’s G.I Joe! Way better than a girly cartoon!”

Bumblebee watched with deep interest for a while. Both he and Spike were enjoying the cartoon. That was until, a battle scene started.  
Upon one of the villains pulling out a gun, Bee’s entire body grew stiff and an expression of utter terror formed on his face.

“Bumblebee? Are you okay?”

As soon as the weapon was fired, Bumblebee screamed and ran to Spike, clinging on to him for dear life and sobbing into his pajama shirt. 

“Woah, woah, woah it’s okay! It’s just a cartoon!”

Bumblebee’s entire body was trembling and every time he heard the sound of one of the weapons on the screen fire, he flinched and clung on to Spike harder.  
Spike quickly changed the channel back to My Little Pony, and Bee began to calm down.

“Sheesh... I guess you’re not too into that show are you?”

Bee slowly let go of Spike and sat back down in front of the TV. Still visibly shaken, but was clearly enjoying the ponies much more.

“I guess this show isn’t too bad...” Said Spike.

They sat there watching cartoons for a few hours. Spike discovered that Bumblebee was frightened by any show that had weapons or a lot of fighting, but loved anything bright, colorful, and cute. Spike didn’t really care for all the ponies and Care Bears at first, but after a while they began to grow on him. Maybe girl’s shows and cute cuddly things weren’t so bad after all.  
After a while, Bumblebee curled up right where he was sitting and fell asleep. Spike picked him up and placed him the bed that he had made for him the night before and left him to peacefully nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike was so focused on his Nintendo game that he almost didn’t notice Bumblebee emerging from the closet. 

Oh, hey Bee, I’m playing video games. You wanna try?

Spike handed Bumblebee the controller and gave a short tutorial. 

“This button is to jump, this one is to move, this one is to pause the game and-“

Spike couldn’t even finish before Bumblebee was stomping every goomba he came across and clearing the course without a single mistake.

“W-Wow...” Spike said, scratching his head. “You really are a fast learner! I wonder if they have video games where you come from...”

Spike was amazed at how well he played. The tried out several different games, and Bee was good at all of them. After taking a moment or two to figure out the controls, he would zip on through each level with ease. He was fun to watch, for a while. Eventually Spike got bored. Turned out Bee was a bit of a game hog. Spike decided to just go do something else as Bumblebee played on the Nintendo. 

Spike got out some blank papers and crayons. He wanted to become an engineer someday like his dad, so he had been practicing by designing his own buildings that he would make real one day.  
Bumblebee took notice to what Spike was doing, and stopped playing his game. 

“You wanna draw?” Spike asked, offering him a paper.

Bumblebee took the paper and scooted over next to Spike. He watched him for a while before trying to draw himself. He broke a few crayons, but Spike didn’t mind much since he had a big box full of them, many of which were already broken anyways.  
It didn’t take too long for Bee to figure out how to be gentler with the crayons and was able to draw.  
About 10 or so minutes later, Spike felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up from his drawing and looked at Bumblebee, who had a big smile on his face.  
The little robot held up a drawing to his friend.

“Not bad!” Spike complemented.

He took the drawing and looked at it more closely. There were many figures on it, one being small yellow one which looked a bit familiar.

“Hey, that’s you!” Spike said with a giggle.

There were also four other figures. All different colors. There was another small one that was orange, and two big ones. One of the bigger ones was red and blue, the other one was pink. They obviously weren’t human.

“Are they like you? Robots from space?” Spike asked. 

Bumblebee then handed him another drawing. “This one had the same figures, plus a few more. The red and blue one from the previous drawing, was holding up Bumblebee in this one.”

“Is this... your family?” 

He looked back at the first drawing. “The big ones, are those your parents? And is that other small one your brother or sister?”

Bumblebee took back the drawings and looked at them. His happy expression started to fade. Then he took out another paper and started drawing again. This time Spike watched him.  
He drew himself, inside what Spike assumed to be the space pod thing he that found him in the night before. His face in the drawing had a sad expression.  
Then he drew a big circle separately from the pod, with the other robots he had drawn before on it. They were sad too. 

Spike pointed at the big circle. “Is that where you came from? Is that your home?”

A wet spot appeared on to the paper, and then another. Silent tears rolled down Bumblebee’s cheeks. 

“You miss them, don’t you?”

Spike didn’t really know what to do. It was clear that Bumblebee had been separated from his family, and as much as Spike would have liked to help him, he had no idea how he would be able to get to space, or to find out where the robot planet was. His friend Chip wouldn’t even know how to do that!

“I think I kinda know how you feel...” Spike started to speak. “When I was little, my mom went missing. No one knows where she went...” He held Bumblebee close. “I know it’s probably not as bad as you have it though...”

Bumblebee gave him a soft little buzz, which made Spike smile. 

He patted the little robot on the head. “Maybe someday we’ll both find our lost family.”

“Spike.... my friend...”

Spike looked at him in astonishment. “Are you learning new words Bee?”

Bumblebee nodded happily.

“Wait, can you understand me better now too?” 

Bee nodded again, this time giving a little happy chirp as well.

“Wow! I thought it would take a really long time for you to understand me!” 

Bumblebee let out a happy, “Yaaay!”

 

“Bumblebee, you’re so cool!” Spike said. “I wonder how long it’ll be until you can read and write? Maybe you’ll get better then me and you can help me with my homework, heheh.”

Bumblebee jumped up and down in excitement. “Read! Read! Read! I can’t wait to read!”

Spike pondered for a moment. “That gives me an idea... Bee, you think you’re small enough to fit in a backpack?”


End file.
